To Protect is to Suffer
by Safire Lupe
Summary: SatoXRisa. Satoshi and Risa got kidnapped! Satoshi wants to protect Risa but got beaten and shot in the process. And as their feelings grow, how will they escape? !COMPLETE!
1. i will protect you

Elow! Long time since I last wrote a fanfic.

Anyways, all ya satoshiXrisa fans will surely love this new story, it's original, it's dramatic, it's going to get you mad with me but bah who cares!

Thank you Everwhite for your suggestions to make my stories better.

Ok. Now on with the story…

DECLAMATION: I do not own DNAngel, but I own the 3 stupid Ocs…

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

TO PROTECT IS TO SUFFER 

SaFireLupe

CHAPTER 1 of 5:

_I'll Protect you…_

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

Another ordinary day…

The same routine everyday; wake up, bathe, get dress, breakfast, go to school and so on. Risa sighs at that thought.

She kept walking in a strait pace at the sidewalk on the way to school. She didn't realize that she was about to bump into someone. She was still lock in deep thought.

As soon as her forehead collided with a shoulder, she woke up from her daze and nurse her head.

"I'm sorry, I…" She apologized, looking up at the person familiar to her. Blue hair, and blue eyes, it's all the same and never changed after a year.

The young man looked down at her, cobalt meeting mahogany as they gazed at each other.

"Are you alright Harada-san?" He said in his cold, monotone voice. It sounded without emotion yet Risa can tell he was concerned. She knew that he changed a lot ever since his burden, Krad, was gone with Dark. At school, she would often see him make a small smile, and once heard him laugh on a funny joke she made. They have really grown close to each other since, always together in a bench at lunch with Riku and Daisuke, sometimes they were alone together, talking. Not only did their friendship grew but there feelings for each other grew as well, yet none of them were still able to tell this to each other.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern Hiwatari-kun." She said bowing slowly.

For the rest of the time, they walked together in silence.

There was also a time, where Risa would stop her steps and turn her head, as if she was looking for something, several times before walking off again. She did this 3 times on the way, and at the forth time, Satoshi was already annoyed with her frequent pauses.

"Is their something wrong Harada-san?" he said with a slight annoyance in his tone.

"I feel like somebody is watching me…" she took one more look, "…probably nothing…"

Satoshi turned back to start walking again.

She walked over to him, when all of the sudden, two pairs of hands pulled her back into a nearby alleyway. One was covering her mouth but Satoshi still heard her muffled noise.

'Risa…' 

In swift movement, He ran into the way, finding an unconscious Risa being carried by two men. He ran up to them and kicked one of them in the back of the leg. The other man, made an attempt to hit Satoshi but failed, gaining a hit from the teenager.

"YOU LET HER GO!" He yelled at them.

"Boy, do not mess with us or you'll get into trouble…" a voice came from behind him.

"WHO SPEAKS?"

As he was about to look into the man, a fist collided with his chest and Satoshi fell forward, his vision darken after hearing the man's laughter.

'Ri…Risa…' 

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

He opened his eyes slowly; the first thing he saw was a dark ceiling and then brown eyes looking down at him.

"Hiwatari-kun! Thank goodness you're all right." She lunch herself to him, her arms around his neck while a blush appeared in his cheeks.

"Thank goodness _you're_ allright!" he told her while he pulled away from her. "Where the heck are we?"

"I don't know… Those three men just took us here. They locked up the door, we couldn't get out. I think they kidnapped us..." Tears started to form in her eyes as she explained.

"…Hiwatari-kun…I'm scared…"

"Don't worry. We'll find a way out of here, I promise." He reassured her, rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her.

Suddenly the steel door, the only door in the dark room, opened and revealed 3 men, one of them had brown, spiky, hair and green eyes and was probably in his twenties, the second man in the left was bold and had a tattoo of a dragon on his right shoulder and was in his twenties as well, the one in the middle was shorter that the two, he looked rich with his neatly combed black hair and he was in his twenty-threes.

"Take the girl." The man in the middle said, he sounded like the voice Satoshi heard before passing out.

The two men obeyed and walked in the room. They were about to grab Risa but Satoshi move in front of her, shielding her. Risa hid behind his, tears falling from her glass eyes.

"What do you want with her?" he said with a menacing tone.

"For fun…" the man with brown hair said with a smirk.

"YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON HER AND I'LL KILL YOU!" he threatened them.

"Why you little bastard! I'll-" The bold man was about to shove Satoshi away when the man in the middle interrupted.

"Wait Kizuru! I heard that boy is the young prodigy commander of the police department. Hiwatari Satoshi, am I right?" the man said, looking over to him with his brown eyes.

"Yeah so?" Satoshi replied with a harsh tone.

The man turned to his comrades "I want you to beat up the commander, him and only him, I want to see the head of the police to wimp like a baby."

"Do what ever you want with me, just please don't hurt Risa…" He said angrily at him. He sounded like he was begging.

"Hiwatari!" Risa whispered to him, "Don't you'll-"

"Risa," She gasped when he said her first name, "I will protect you…"

The two men took him by the shoulder and pulled him out the room, then they locked the door.

"SATOSHI!" She screamed his name, as she heard his cry of pain, as she heard him being punched and kicked, and as she cried.

30 minutes have passed and the noise subsided. Risa sat on the floor, her tears had made her face look like she had dunked her head in water.

The door finally opened, and the two men appeared, holding Satoshi by the arms. Satoshi's head was down, his degreeless glassed where gone, his uniform has unbuttoned and ragged with dirt, and his face and body were bruised with countless punches. The pushed him in and he landed on the floor face first. Risa crawled over to him as the steel door was closed and locked.

She placed his head on her lap, and she combed his blue hair with her fingers, as tears drop on the bruises in his pale face.

His eyes opened slowly, looking up at Risa.

"Just why? Why did you do such a stupid thing?" she asked him, begging for an answer.

"Because… I…I…don't want… to see you getting hurt …I want to protect…you…"

He passed out.

End of Chapter 1 

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

LOL! What a cliffhanger, anyway, please review.

Chapter 2 of 5 will be done by… I don't know… lots of schoolwork you know…If you think this story is short then it's because I did this at night and I'm so sleepy.

Anyways…see ya on:

Chapter 2 of 5: **_I suffer for you…_**

SafireLupe


	2. i suffer for you

I'm back with another chapter!

Before I continue I want to give my thanks to the people who reviewed chapter 1. I'm so glad you guys enjoyed it.

Anyways, I don't want to waste your time here so lets go on with the story.

Declamation was written on chapter one. I think you remember it clearly. I don't need to repeat myself.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

TO PROTECT IS TO SUFFER 

**SafireLupe**

**Chapter 2 of 5:**

I suffer for you… 

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

Day 2 

"OUCH!"

"Hold still, will you?"

He did as what he was ordered. He sat straight enough for her to wipe away the blood from a small cut on his left cheek. In some time, Satoshi would stiffen at the contact of the wet handkerchief in his wound but relaxed a bit after the cleaning.

Risa soak the bloodstained cloth with clean and cool water from a mineral water bottle left for them by their captors. She scooted over to him again and wipes away more blood that would constantly trail down his face.

"There, I think that's enough or we'll ran out of something to drink." She said as she closed the bottle and places the handkerchief in an area to let it dry.

A sigh escaped Satoshi's lips as he lay back on the uncomfortable mat on the floor. Turning to his side and using his sore arm as his pillow, he made an attempt to sleep and put Risa into thinking he was resting, but, in a strange reason, she saw right through him.

"Hiwatari-kun?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

Silence.

"…Nothing…"

More silence enveloped them. It felt like eternity but only 10 minutes actually just passed.

Satoshi's eyes shot open as a pair of small arms held on to his waist. He turned his head a little, seeing that Risa had pressed her forehead on his back.

"Harada-san? Is their something you need?"

He felt her shake her head. "I just want to…comfort you…"

"Comfort me?" He sounded puzzled.

"You look so…pained… so pained… why do you have to suffer for me?"

"Harada-san…"

Silence.

Satoshi turned his weak body back so that he'd be laying on his other side to face Risa. He looked at her straight in the eye.

Risa can see his blue orbs go soft and filled with so much emotion that she never knew he could own.

"I…suffer for you…" Whispered him.

"Then stop it!" She yelled laud enough for only him to hear.

"Never…"

"I don't want you to carry another burden Satoshi!"

"I'm not carrying any burden…"

"Yes you are…"

Tears formed in the edges of her eyes, her blue-haired companion reach out a hand to slowly caress her cheek and wipe away the tears.

"…I'm your burden, Satoshi… I'm your burden…"

Suddenly, the steel doors shot open. The bold thug, who is named Kizuru, stud smirking down at them.

Satoshi sat up quickly, holding Risa protectively in his arms. He shot a menacing glance at him through gritted teeth.

"What do you want from us?"

His smirk grew brighter, "The money of course."

He walked over to them and took both of them by the wrist. Satoshi was still to weak to even give the man a punch on the face so agreed to take him and Risa to whatever they are planning to take them, as long as they were together.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

Riku was pacing back and forth, her mother and father was with her, including Daisuke Niwa, her boyfriend, in the police station after hearing that someone had sent the police department a mysterious letter which was unsigned and that it has something to do with Risa.

Detective Saehara entered the interrogation room with a small blue paper folded in 4, lengthwise. He places it in the center of the wooden table for anyone to reach out.

It was Daisuke who took it and opened it, reading the content out loud.

It reads:

_We have Risa Harada, if you want her back; you have to follow our conditions._

_Watched channel 11 later at 9:00 am sharp, at Febuary 2, 2007, friday. We won't be replaying it again so you better watch it or you'll never see the girl again._

_---_

"We have 3 minutes left before 9:00." The detective said, checking his watch. " Mr. And Mrs. Harada, are you prepared for what you might see? Kidnappers usually treat their victims harshly…"

"We are…" Said a tall man with reddish-brown hair; he was the twin's father.

An officer peeped his head out the door after 3 minuted of thought and silence. "Sir, it's on…"

The Detective to a remote from the table and press the red button that turned on a TV prepared inside the room.

He scanned for channel 11.

At first it was nothing but a pitch black screen, then it flipped to life. Showing a man in a black mask and two blindfolded people tide against a chair in the background, accompanied by two more men in black masked.

They watched as one man removed the blindfold of a brown-haired girl. As the black cloth fell to the ground, the audience saw familiar chestnut eyes.

"That's Risa!" Shouted Riku in agreement.

Another man walked over to the next blindfolded person. When it was off, they showed a pair of angry blue eyes.

"Is that Hiwatari-kun!?" Daisuke yelled.

"Commander!" Everyone in the police department who saw his face said in unison.

One of the kidnappers walked over to Risa and lifted her chin up to let her face be shown in the camera since she had let her head down.

"Help me please!" They heard her say from the speakers.

She was crying.

"RISA! DAMN IT! YOU LET GO OF HER!" Satoshi yelled, squirming in his seat as if he could break the chains that tide him to the chair.

He was given a hard punch in the face by one of the men. He yelped in pain and spitted blood in the corner.

"SATOSHI!" Risa yelled, more tears flowing down in her face.

"Hush girl! Or else…" the man said, pointing a gun near her face. Risa's folks almost fainted on the sight.

"Don't you dare!?" Satoshi said menacingly at him. This earned him another punch in the face.

"If you ever wanted the both of them back, pay us 2.5 million yen for each of them." The man said. "The parents of these two must leave the money near the old dumpsite at Nakitomo Street (a/b: I made this up). Don't worry; we're not planning on killing them. Just make sure you do give us the money alone, no police, no military, not even the SWAT. Just you. Or else we'll change our minds."

Then the channel turns back pitch black. Living the people to think on what to do next.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

The men continued to beat up Satoshi. And Risa was there, watching in horror as the sound of his cry of pain echoed in the whole room.

"SATOSHI! PLEASE STOP IT! I'M BEGGING YOU! STOP IT! STOP IT! DON'T HURT HIM PLEASE!" her screams where only heard by deaf ears as the men continued to pounce of him.

Someone eventually kicked him so strong that he hit against the wall. Satoshi forced himself to stand and fight back but his condition seize him from doing so.

A gun was pointed to him.

"PLEASE! DON'T DO IT!" again; Risa's pleading was ignored.

The man fired the gun. Lucky enough it on gave him a deep scrap in the shoulder, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

Satoshi let out a scream of pain, the same scream he would let out when Krad would force his wings to break the skin on his back.

"That's what you get for messing with us!" the man said then left with the other 2 and locking the steal door shut.

Risa crawled over to him. His left arm was dripping blood.

When she was close enough, Satoshi drop his body to her, his head lying on her shoulder with the crook of his nose in her neck, breathing out hot air through heavy breaths.

"It…it hurts…" he whispered, she could hear the pain in his husky voice.

Risa snaked her arms around his waist and held him tight. Then she laid her head to his shoulder and started to sob uncontrollably.

/\\\\\\\\\

WOW! This is probably the longest story I made in history! Anyway, I hope you like it and don't forget to review!

Chapter preview:

**Chapter 3 of 5:**

…_**sleep…**_

SafireLupe


	3. sleep

Sorry for the long update... there's to much school work but anyways i'm back!

I bet you already know the declamation, so on with the story then!

/\\\\\\\\\

To Protect is To Suffer

SafireLupe

Chapter 3 of 5:

...sleep...

/\\\\\\\\\

Day 2

Tearing of the end of the bandage, Risa place it back in her pocket and gaze into the blue-haired boy's sleeping form. She had just finish fixing his wound on his shoulder made by the gun shot, and he had then fell fast asleep.

She did not heard of the three men for a while now, she would constantly rise up from her place on the mat and look out through the small window with metal bars of the steel door. Through it, there was no sign of the kidnappers. This went on for more them 5 hours and still no sign of them. She went back to her place and wiped away beads of sweat from Satoshi's forehead.

Satoshi looked pale, and he would shiver slightly. The room was very cold and they were desperate for fresh air.

Risa had place a hand over his forehead, then down under his chin then his neck. He was burning hot. He probably has a fever.

A sigh escape from Risa's mouth. She took off Satoshi's white polo-uniform and drape it over his upper body like a blanket. It wasn't very effective but it was able to help slow down his shivers.

Now the next thing she has to do is wait... and watch him sleep...

/\\\\\\\\\

For the next 2 days, the kidnappers were nowhere to be found. Risa continues to watch over Satoshi...

/\\\\\\\\\

Day 4

Blue eyes opened slowly and the sight of the black ceiling was the first to greet him.

Satoshi rose his upper body. As soon as he sat up comfortably, a light sting of pain shot through his whole left arm, he rises a hand over to it and felt a thick fabric. He looked over to his left arm and saw a blood stained bandaged wined around his arm and shoulder, then he remembered everything that happened.

"Risa!"

Now in panic, he turned his head several times hoping to find what he was looking for...

...lying next to him was a sleeping Risa, who had just woken from his violent shaking. She yawned and when her vision cleared, saw Satoshi staring back at her. She gleefully rise up and gave him a great big hug.

"Satoshi! Your better! You've been asleep for three days!" She said joyfully.

Satoshi wrap his arms around her waist and hug her back. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Don't worry about me besides those men aren't here since...well you know...when they..." she said as she pulled away, her once joyfull expression disappeared and was replace with worried ones, "Anyway, what about you? Are you alright? Are you feeling better now?"

Although he wasn't, he stud up with a bit of difficulty with out answering her questions. Besides, they had no time. He walked towards the steel door and somehow, started analyzing the sorroundings.

He saw in one corner of the room a wire, he took it and started making curves and lines out of it.

Risa out of curiosity and worry, walked over to him and watched.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a key..."

"For?"

"The door. We're going to escape."

His words shock her. She immidietly took the wire from him.

"What was that for?" he questioned with a shocked face.

"I can't afford to see you get hurt again!" she said.

"Don't worry I'll just-"

"No Satoshi! What if those men come back and see you doing this. They'll torture you!" Tears streamed down her face. Satoshi's eyes softened and he started to realize what Risa might have felt while he was being beaten. He place a hand on her cheek and wiped away the tears with his thumb.

They gaze at each other for a long time in silence.

"do you know why I protect you, Risa?"

She feel silent, waiting for him to answer his question.

"And do you know why I suffer as well, just to protect you?"

still silent.

"I promised to protect you through thick and thin Risa..."

Silent.

"...and I always will, because..."

"Satoshi..."

"...I love you Risa..."

Before she was able to tell him the same, he had crush his lips on hers into a deep and passionate kiss that she never known he could do. After a while of being shock, she had gently close her eyes and kiss him back. Satoshi felt like he could finally die happy for eternity.

They pulled away with a smile and with a deep red blush on their faces.

After a while of a smile and stare contest, Satoshi took the wire from her hand and continued on making a key.

"I'll get you out of here Risa. I hope that this plan will work-"

"What plan?"

Without realizing it, the door had opened and the two bigger thugs smirked down at them.

"We just cought you red handed little brat." they spat at Satoshi and with their strong arms, took both Satoshi and Risa out.

The bold man place Risa on a chair and chained her wrist from behind, the other placed Satoshi in a stool. They hit him in the chest and head several times before the thrird kidnapper appeared out from the other door with a device known to shot electricity (This is usually brought around by women for self defence).

He stopped by Satoshi and turned on the device.

"So, planning to escape huh? Well sorry to ruin your plan!" he place the tip to Satoshi's side and sent a wave of electricity through his body.

Satoshi let out a scream and Risa watched in horror, unable to speak in shock.

The other two men came back with the same device and started to join their leader, shocking electricity all around Satoshi's body.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Boy! This is what you desevere for interfering with our plan to kidnap the Harada!"

they stoped for a moment and looked down at Satoshi.

"Just...just...what did she do to you...you...anyway...YAHHHHH!" they had sent another wave of electricity through him for talking.

"Because, of her family!"The said, sending more pain to Satoshi, "We and her father once worked together. We were the best of friends in the office; we eat luch together, and discuss work together. We trusted in each other, until the man was promoted and became our boss, then without knowing the reason, fired the three of us! Then his family never accepted us, our family never accepted us, and now, not even a single store won't accept us! We don't have work anymore and we have families to raise as well, that's why asking a ransom from him with the help of his own daughter!"

"YAHHHHHHHH!" His cry was so luad that Risa can no longer bare the sound. She shuck around her seat hoping to escape with tears flowing from her eyes.

"PLEASE STOP THIS! DON'T HURT HIM ANYMORE! PLEASE STOP!"

One more strong wave of shock stinged his body and he let out a louder cry.

"SATOSHI!" Risa joined him in there scream.

End of Chapter 3 of 5.

/\\\\\\\\\

Woah! What a cliff hanger! Oh well, please review.

Chapter preview:

Chapter 4 of 5:

**Watching Blue on Crimson**

SafireLupe


	4. watching crimson on blue

YO! I'm back with the second to the last chapter of the story. This is it my friends, the moment of suspence has arrive!

Now enough ranting, time to start the story.

I think you know the declamation already...

Now drum roll please and start the story! (cheers)

/\\\\\\\\\

**To Protect is To Suffer**

SafireLupe

Chapter 4 of 5:

**Watching Crimson on Blue**

/\\\\\\\\\

_**Day 4**_

_please stop this!_

She pleaded but no words came out of her mouth. She cannot speak at a time like this. Watching them hurt him without mercy is like seeing a butterfly being squash by hand.

Tears continue to flow down her eyes. She looked away to the other side to evade the spattery of Satoshi's blood.

As she opened her eyes, she saw a box lying just 2 feet away from her, and in there, she saw a glint of pink in it.

It was familiar...

she moved closer for a clear veiw.

...it was her cellphone.

She took it quickly, trying not to let the kidnappers (who were busy beating up Satoshi) see her, and went back to her place. She pretended to look frieghtened as she hid the cellphone in her pocket.

_This is our last hope..._

/\\\\\\\\\

**Day 9:00 pm**

Risa can no longer bare it, seeing her Satoshi like this...

His pale face and body had big and small rounds of purple bruises. His lips had small hints of red cuts on them from the punches. The wound from the gun shot had opened and is dripping small amounts of blood that have stained one side of his ragged blue shirt.

And he looked almost... died...

Satoshi, still being in the state of shock from what had happen yesterday, had been sitting in one corner of the room, with his back leaning againts the wall. His head was drop, and from what Risa can see, the pupil from his blue eyes had somehow disappeared and his irises had turn hazy. His mouth opened slowly to breath in more oxygen for he feels pain from just rising and falling of his chest. There was a small burn mark on his neck, probably because thats the place where those men usually places the shocking device on.

Risa even thought that he may not be able to speak because he may have wasted his vocal chords from all those screaming.

_'Satoshi-kun...'_ his name echoed in her mind. She cant stand it anymore! Satoshi is hurt... and it's all because of her...

_'This is all my fault...' _she mentally spoke as tears started to fall from the side of her eyes.

_'...my fault..._

_...my fault..._

_...MY FAULT!'_

She ran to him, wrapping her arms on Satoshi.

Tears ran down her face uncontrollably and it landed on Satoshi's cheek.

"I'm so sorry..." she said behind muffled breaths, "It's my fault! This wouldn't happen to you...if you...you...hadn't met me!"

more tears fell on his face.

"I just wish...that I hadn't met you...so you could be happy... so you could be safe... so you could still feel alive..."

"Shut up..."

A small whisper was heard from Satoshi's silence. She pulled away, and found him staring at her with his eyebrows in slits. The normal color of his eyes returned but for some reason, they were blazing like mad.

"Shut up..." he repeated, in a much louder tone. She was stuck in silence.

"...if i hadn't met you...i could never be happy...i could never be safe... and i could never feel alive...I could never even _be_ alive!" His tone got higher by the words he says. "...without you, _i should be died by now!_"

Risa's tears did not stop, even as Satoshi raised one hand and place it on the back of her head, pulling her hard until her soft lips had crush into his chipped ones. He kissed her despirately, letting his tounge slide through her lips and explore her mouth. He wanted to do this so badly for a time now, because he doesn't know if he can still do it in the end.

The kiss was long but passionate, Satoshi tried his best to not turn this moment into a make out session, he had no time...they had no time. They need to escape.

She pulled apart first when she had remembered something.

Satoshi watched her take out something from her pocket that seems small from her short, maroon skirt.

His eyes widened when he saw a cellphone.

"Where did you..." he sounded startled.

"I saw this inside a box with our other stuff. I took it while they were beating you up." she said almost as if she sounded like him.

"This is it Satoshi! Lets call someone..."

Satoshi nodded and took the phone from her hand with their fingers brushing together.

He flipped open the phone, yet his eyes widened in shock.

"What?" question Risa, "Is there something wrong? Will our plan work?"

"I hope so, your phone only has one bar left. I think we can still be able to speak with the police for less than two minutes." he answered back with a very serious tone of his.

"Wait! How will they be able to locate us? We don't even know where we are."

He turned his head to Risa and kissed her forehead. "Trust me, technology has improved so much this time..."

He clicked the call button and place the phone over his ear. He could hear the ringing sound from the other end and then an answer

"_Auzomano Police Station, Good afternoon, how may I help you?"_

/\\\\\\\\\

**Day 5, 09: 45 pm**

Detective Seahara paced back and forth.

In front of him, sitting on the chairs were Risa's family and Daisuke.

The door opened with a bang, shocking the people inside the room. A police officer stud there, panting from some running, he also held a wireless phone in his hand.

"What is it officer?" the detective asked.

"Sir, you have a call..."

"I don't have time for a new case right now, i'm still busy with finding a way to rescue the Harada girl and the Commander-"

"But Detective, this is the commander!"

Seahara immidietly snatched the phone from his hand and place it to his ear.

"COMMANDER! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHERE ARE YOU? HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO MAKE THIS CALL? WHAT ABOUT THE GIRL IS SHE OKAY?"

"_Detective, please shut up. I don't have time to answer all your questions, now listen!"_

"Yes Sir!"

"_We don't know where we are so here is what i want you to do, i want you to use that new software we have to locate a call..."_

"Got it!" he said, and turn to one of the men in front of the computers, "Himino-san, locate the address of this call now!"

After Himino-san turned back on his computer to locate the call, Seahara, returned to listen to more of his words until a loud scream of a girl was heard and the sound of an impact hitting the floor, then the dial tone was heard.

/\\\\\\\\\

**Day 5, 09:59 pm**

Somehow the men had found out what they had been doing and snatched the phone, throwing it to the ground and it broke into pieces.

They took Satoshi and Risa, and started beating onto Satoshi, throwing curses at him as they did.

/\\\\\\\\\

**Day 5, 10: 00 pm**

"Sir, I found the location of the call!" Himino-san called for the detective. And he and the Harada's ran to the computer room, looking at the screen of the monitor, it showed a map of Auzomano, it also showed the roads and subways, the addresses of houses and others stuff in the city.

A bright red dot started blinking in a certain part of the city.

Himino-san clicked it and the map disappeared, showing a text that read:

**Location: 21 Morihiko Street. Hiragiwa, Auzomano, Japan**_(a/n: i made this up...)_

"Morihiko Street! That's miles away! Will never make it in time." The words escape Daisuke's lips.

The detective had to look at them. "The commander said to get their as quick as possible..."

he took a radio from his back pocket, "Troops, i need 6 police officers; fully armed. And an ambulance as well, i want you all to procide to 21 Morihiko street, Hiragiwa ASAP. I'll follow up soon! Get on with it, the lives of a young girl and the commander is at stake!"

"_ROGER!_" was the answer of the radio.

_Don't worry kids, helps on the way!_

/\\\\\\\\\

**Day 5, 11:00 pm**

Satoshi yelped in pain as his back collided with a metal pole. His body dropped and he held his side.

It didn't came took long for him to stand up again. But he received a hard blow on the stomach and he fell back down, panting heavily.

The next thing he felt was the riggid soles and heel of a rubber shoe on the back of his head and the heel of a leather boot on his back. They put more wieght that Satoshi had to grit his teeth in extream pain.

"Get...get off..." he struggled.

"Make us!" the bald kidnapper anwered back, followed by laughter from the other two.

"HE SAID GET OFF!!!" a piece of wood came flying and hit the bald man's shiny head.

"Ri...Risa?" Satoshi watch her in complete surprise.

"Why you little-" he didn't continue his sentence and took Risa, twisting her left arm slightly and placing it to her back. She screamed in pain.

At this, Satoshi's eyes blazed with anger; his eyebrows narrowed into slits and he gritted his teeth. Somehow seeing Risa got hurt gave him streght to finally fight back

He escape the grips of the other two thugs and gave each a kick on the abdomen and went over to beat up the one who held Risa. Satoshi Hiwatari seemed as merciless as Krad was, and if Krad was watching he would be so proud of him for being that merciless.

All 3 was knocked unconcious and Satoshi, although still in pain, leapt towards Risa who sat on the floor nursing her sore wrist.

"Are you alright?" he ask with love and concern.

A small smile on her lips and she let her tounge out. So clear to Satoshi that she was indeed, fine.

He lean down and embace her. Pulling away, Risa looked into him somehow, suspicious.

"What?" he questioned with a small smile.

"I never seen you like that before..."

He supported her in standing, "There are somethings you don't know i can do..."

Suddenly, the main door, fell down. Three police officers including Detective Saehara pointed guns around.

"FREEZE! POLICE!"

He scaned the room, and saw the 3 suspects on the floor and the 2 victims standing in the corner.

"Commander Hiwatari!" the police shouted, shock.

"RISA! HIWATARI-KUN!" Both Daisuke and Riku shouted for joy in seeing their friends alive.

"RIKU!" Risa called with tears. Her family came in and hugged her in releif to see her alright.

Satoshi can't help but smile at the sudden reunion. He then turns his head to look at the police as they handcuff two of the kidnappers...

_'Wait! Two kidnappers? Where is the other-'_

Satoshi turned his head when his sharp hearing heard the trigger of a gun turning off.

And as if time suddenly slowed down, Satoshi ran towards the direction of Risa nad her family, he spread his arms out and then he stud in the way, letting the bullet hit his chest...

...Risa's eyes widened as blood spattered. She can hear the sound of her heart beat echo.

Satoshi was still standing when the bullet entered him. Soon after, his eyes became hazy and his pupils dilated. He soon started to fall slowly, the last thing on his mind was the image of Risa and her smile before his back collided with the pavement. '_Risa...'. _A tears smimmered on the ends of his eyes as he fell.

Tears rush down immedietly from her eyes as she screamed his name and ran to him. She called for him, shouting his name some more, shouting...telling him not to leave her, telling him to look at her, but all he heard was the faint sound of his heart beat, and all he saw was pitch black...

He suddnely feared, of never being able to see her again...

/\\\\\\\\\

**Day 5, 12:00 mn**

The double doors of Auzomano Medical Center, opened with a bang!

Doctors and nurses rush the wheeled streacher towards the emergency room.

Satoshi lay motionless on the streacher, and an oxygen mask was on. The beeping sound of the device was so faint. The nurses tried their best on stopping the bleeding, a doctor was injecting anesthesia through his wrist, in order for him to stay asleep during the operation. Risa was wih them, holding his hand.

A while ago in the ambulance, Satoshi had opened slightly his eyes, but as the anesthetic kicked in, he slowly closed them, yet he took one last look at his love, then...

_'If... to protect... is to suffer... i'm glad...i suffered...for you...'_

...his world went black.

**End of Chapter 4 of 5**

**/\\\\\\\\\**

ok, the last chapter was long but this is longer!!!!

anyways, hope you like it...it's kinda dramatic... what do you think? Tell me in your reviews.

Stay tuned to the last chappy!

Chapter Preview:

**Chapter 5 of 5:**

_**Epilogue: ...I'm glad you were there for me...**_

**SafireLupe **


	5. EPILOGUE

TO PROTECT IS TO SUFFER SaFireLupe 

Last Chapter:

EPILOGUE: …I'm glad you were there for me… 

""""""

"_Anyone can carry his burden, however hard, until nightfall._

_Anyone can do his work, however hard, for one day._

_Anyone can live sweetly, patiently, lovingly, purely, till the sun goes down._

_And this is all what life really means."_

_-Attributed to Robert Luis Stevenson_

""""""

"Satoshi, come on, hurry up! Riku and Niwa-kun are probably waiting for us." Her sweet, angelic voice called out to him. He was still busy locking the door and making sure everything is fine before they will leave for their double date with her sister and her boyfriend.

He skipped a few steps of the stairs and walked over to her side in a rash manner. Satoshi smiled down to his girlfriend in a way of telling her that he's ready to go. Soon they were walking down the sidewalk, hand-in-hand, always on her side.

Now to the readers, I think you are wondering whatever happened to our dear Satoshi. Well, whatever happened to him is up to you to think about, just as long as the outcome is that Satoshi survive the shot and continue to recover in a new and happy life.

"Satoshi…" after a long walk of complete silence, Risa was the first to speak up. This gave in Satoshi's full attention, yet he just look strait on to the way they were going.

Knowing that Satoshi is listening, she continued on, "Ever since that well… um… incident we had. I've always wondered why it was you who was there with me…"

Satoshi remained in silence, although he was listening and understanding very well what she was talking about.

"…If I hadn't bump into you that day, I wouldn't be here right now…"

"…"

"So… I know I repeated this already but…thank you… and that I'm glad you were there for me…"

They came into a halt. A small smile crept on Satoshi's lips and he turned his head to her. "Even if you hadn't bump into me that day, I would still be out there searching for you…"

She chuckled. "…But, let me guess, with the help of your police force, am I right?"

He chuckled back. "…Nah, they're a little useless at times…"

Risa slapped his shoulder for him being so rude in a funny way, "Don't try to take all the credit now!" she half pouted, half trying not to laugh.

They both laugh for a while, and then Satoshi give her a small peck on the lips then the forehead. "We should hurry up now, we don't want your sister to yell at us now, do you?"

She nodded in reply and they started walking.

They passed by an alleyway. When they were about 3 few feet away from it. Satoshi halted after hearing a creeping sound from the alley.

In fear of the same thing that happened before, he waited, with his eyebrows in slits.

Risa, noticing that he had stopped, turns back to watch him. "Is there something wrong?"

After 5 seconds after Risa had ask him that question, a black and white stray cat walked out of the shadows of the alley. It looked up at Satoshi's blue eyes with its own blue ones and gave him a soft 'meow' before jumping over the fence to the nearby house.

A smile of relief was imprinted on Satoshi's face and he turned back to her, walking over by her side.

"Nothing…" he simply said.

She gave him back a smile and they continue to walk down the street, with only the bright sun and the blue sky watching down at them…

…Now that nothing can keep them apart.

Nowadays, nothing is ever free…even to protect the people you love must have a price. Suffering is one of the consequences of living and saving a life. Life is never free, it comes with a huge price, and if to protect is to suffer, at least it is worth doing so.

""""""

THE END 

""""""

Finally! It is finish! Now I can unleash my other stories that have been booming inside my mind.

It's summer! I can write as many stories as I want now so if you ever want to know what's coming up next just go to my profile for information about the next story/chapter.

Anyways, about the story, I know it's kind of short, but I want you to try and fill up with whatever happen to Satoshi during after he got shot because I think all of you would like to let Satoshi live (or maybe some readers are thinking that he suffered a little in the E.R. or that he had a few events of near death experiences but I don't care, it's up to you to think about it).

So ends the story and my pathetic ranting. Please review about not just the chapter but about the whole story!!! And for all those who reviewed the previous chapter, thanks for you comments, suggestions, and ideas for helping me build up this story.

Until next time,

**SaFireLupe :-)**


End file.
